A Day Like Any Other
by Fusionsigh
Summary: It started out like any other day until I found a Mysterious cave


That One Day Like Any other

On a day like any day I was just taking in the beauty of nature, Arcanum Silvis Park; when I saw something I'd never seen before. It was a cave, I thought it was strange because I've been here many times over the years. So I went to look around the opening of it and it seemed pretty deep. I decided to come back latter with some caving gear and my friends(to be safe).

A few days of planning latter we went back to the cave that I had found;but strangely the cave was gone. So we looked around the area that it was and we eventually found it about a half mile away from where I did.

It was late so we talked about what to do; either go into the cave, stay the night outside the cave or come back tomorrow morning. We ended up choosing to stay the night. Had we set up the camp site I thought about the cave and how to me it seemed to change locations. And when we went to go to sleep I put my phone in the cave entrance just in case.

When we awoke we saw that the cave had moved again just has I had thought it might. I asked Jack to call my phone, and he said "why do I need to do that you right here?". I replied that I put my phone in the caves' entrance just in case it moves again like it did. So he called it and we ended up finding it a few 100 yards away this time.

We look all took a look around the caves' entrance; and then said a prayer before going in.

It started to look shallow at first, not going down to deep. Then all of a sudden we came to a steep decline and almost fell down. I ended up hurting my ankle just before being caught by our "Doc" in the crew when stepping down on the declination. What was good was that she took a look at it and said that is be ok if I go on with them and that we didn't have to stop exploring.

So we slowly went down the hill(declination) using the side of the cave to help hold us up. We ended up about 30-40 feet below the surface, according to the geologist(Ge) of the group. But what was funny is that it didn't seem that far by the looks of it.

There wasn't much light from the caves' opening so we had to use our head lights(the type of flashlight that you wear on your head). They seemed to work pretty well, so we went on for about what felt like a 200 feet or so when we came to a wall. We didn't see a way around it so we started to look around and found a strange rock formation.

We took a closer look and the rock formation looked like some sort of switch. It took about 30 minutes but we decided to press it; which we instantly regretted.

The ground and the walls started to shake violently. We tried to stay up right but couldn't. Then the ground and walls opened up and we fell through. It was was so dark that we cloud barely see. I said to everyone " get your flash lights out so has not wast our phone batteries". But Mine was the only one that came on; and has I look around I cloud only see the rocks that fell with us. So I called out to the others "Ge, Doc, Jack can anyone hear me , is everyone ok"; but no one answered me. So I started looking around again to see if there was a way out or to another part of the cave-in. I looked for what felt like 10-15 minutes and didn't see anything. It was then I knew what needed to happen. I sat down and prayed for answer to what to do, and a small light shown through the cracks. I immediately said"thank you Lord"; then said "Doc, Ge, Jack is that you, are you ok, can you move" he interrupted me and said " shut it(like always lol), I'm fine I just couldn't get my flashlight to work"

I asked if Ge and Doc where with him and he said no. We Talked and decided to try and move the rocks that where separating us. At first we could move some of them but ended up having to stop because the cave started to collapse in on us.

When the rumbling stoped we discussed what do do next. When suddenly out lights went out without any explanation. It was so dark that even when we tried to use our phone and outer light emitting devices didn't work. We where even having trouble hearing each other. It seemed that the harder we tried to communicate the worse it got. What seemed like a thought but was more of a feeling came to me; I shouted at has loud I could to pray to God. I sat down(cross legged) and pray heavily to God on what to do. The words came out of my mouth has if it was Christ himself saying them "leave this place and return it to the way it was before you and you minions came devil, in that name of the One and only, in the Name of the Living GOD LEAVE NOW!!

Had soon had that was said every thing was back to the way it was before. Out light where working and we could actually move the rocks

And get to one another. It took us about 30-45 minutes to get through the rubble. When I say Jack he had a some cuts on his face that where small, and a huge bruise on is arm. I quickly ran to look at it and he pulled his arm away; saying " it's fine it looks worse then it is" I replied "are you sure?". Which he the said in a typical 'I'm a man I can take pain' kinda way " it doesn't even hurt"; but I can tell I'd did. Even though I know he was in pain and didn't want to here anything about bandaging it I asked he if want some aspersions at least. He humored me and said he'd take them just so I wouldn't worry.

We start looking around for a place to start digging to look for Doc and Ge. We tried calling out their names but it was to no avail. We had to think calmly and quickly on what to do. We even tried our phones but there was no service. We looked at the rocks around us closely to see where it'd be best to start digging and found a good one where I was trapped before. So started out carefully moving the rocks and placing them just has carefully.

We eventually hit a wall and had to turn back and try another way, we put some rocks back where we just were so not to case a cave-in. Just then we both looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Jack and I both went to the same area and stared to move the rocks and dirt. Just has soon has we started to move the rocks and dirt we heard mourning. Jack said that sound like Ge, but I said it's might be Doc too. Jack shouted " Ge are you there it's me Jack, can you here me?"

And then I said "Doc are you the it's me and Jack, are you two ok"

Jack and myself still digging looked worryingly at one another. We then heard a strange sound coming from their direction, so Jack and I started to dig gave fast has we could to reach which ever one was there.

The cave then began to fall in on us but luckily we got to them just in time. Doc said "thank goodness that you two are ok" both of us out of breath saying "ya we're glad to". But instead of both Doc and Ge it was just Doc. "Where's Ge at" shouted Jack, " " In right here" said Ge has she seemingly appeared out of nowhere "we need to be quiet, I think there're others here with us" interrupting her I said "that's good maybe they know the way out". She immediately said "shut up" they might here you, they aren't looking to help us, I know that but I don't know why they are here tho". Quietly we move around the tunnels Ge had mad; being careful not to make to much to noise had not to bring attention to ourselves. This went on for what felt like hours when we came to an alcove and decided to take a brake. All of our stomachs started to gurgle and rumble at the same time; and to the same tune of "Old McDonald had a Fram". So we look at one an other an said and said lunch time. We pulled all the fro that we had in the middle of our circle, and said a prayer over the food. Doc then stoped us and said that she had a thought(we'll move of a feeling) that we should eat sparingly we don't know what will happen down the road; and even though we where all extremely hungry we only ate enough to stave off the hunger. We then continued on our way and came to a split in the tunnel and had to decide on which way to go.

We debated for like 2 or 3 seconds and all said cheesy things like "one for all for one" , "no man left behind" and "we're all in this together". I turned to Jack and said "this reminds of that one time we where in ka..." he cut me off saying in stern voice " we agreed never to talk about what happens". Both Ge and Doc look at each other with a look of curiosity and want to ask about it but before they even could Jack gave them a look of "DON'T YOU DARE ". Both of them just sat there in shock for a little bit, "fine don't tell us what happened to you, it not like I li...I mean we are friends" said Ge. I butted in and said asked "so how are we going to decide on what path to go down".

Jack suggested just to use a coin, heads we go left and tails we go right.

It was are best option until we felt a gentle breeze coming from the left path. We all where set to go down that path when just has we where going past the entrance I saw a small flicker of light in the other path; has if there was light coming from somewhere down there shining on some thing. I stoped in bewilderment and told the gang to stop and that I saw some thing. We all jumped at that moment, " what was that?" Said Jack "I'm not sure" responded Doc, I then said " me either; how about you Ge?". She responded with " I don't know, it not anything I've heard".

"It doesn't matter right now. We just have to pick one; I'd the the right path" I said in a worrying tone. They agreed and we headed down that path.

We ran has quickly and quietly has we could, then we came to a sudden stop. There was a old looking wooden door in our way. The noise grew louder and louder until we saw it. Or should I say we saw them. It was a small group of animals. All of us look towards one another with bewilderment and a little fear. Then out of nowhere they charged towards us! I started to pray to GOD saying " Lord protect us from these animals, and get us out of the place". The animals then split and one went to each of us. A bird went to Jack, a cat went to Doc, a dog went to Ge, and a monkey went to me.


End file.
